Not Your Average Girl
by sesshomarusshikonmiko
Summary: Bella Swan has been gone for the last four years. She has gotten stronger seeing as the wedding was one of the worst decisions she had ever made in her life. Yet, as she returns, she returns with a secret that could change everything. PS This story is kinda like Avatar: The Last Airbender, but different...you'll see.
1. Chapter 1: Moving Out

Bella Swan laid a swift roundhouse kick on her partner. Mercy grinned impishly at her. "Nice one, Bella , but your gonna have to do better than that!"

Silver crescent moons shined all over her body, contrasting with her now caramel tanned skin. Armpit sweat stained her red sports bra. A pair of black basketball shorts rode low on her hips as even more sweat rolled down her long, muscled legs. Her large chest inflated and deflated slowly as her bodily fluids rolled down her flat, softly six-packed stomach. Bella grinned her 5000-watt grin as her brownish pink hair bounced about her lower back as the ponytail sagged.

"I never understood why you got such shitty red highlights, Bella. I mean, the first time you took a shower, they faded to a light pink!" Mercy would sigh every time she saw her closest girl friend. "Eh, I like it. It might make me look a little ridiculous, but I like it. It's one of the best changes I've inflicted on myself!" Bella would grin as they go around the town of Olympia looking for bars to go to drink in.

"I think I'm good for today, Merce. I'm gonna go home to pack the rest of my stuff, and get back to Forks." Mercy's face took on a sad happiness. Bella gave Mercy a tight hug before she sniffed and pulled away. Mercy looked into her watery eyes before pulling her into a hug once more.

Bella let out a choked sob before saying, "Are you sure you don't want to come with me? I mean, I have room." Mercy laughed tearfully before saying, "No, hun, I can't. I can't leave my gym behind. I'll visit though! I promise!" Bella and Mercy laughed before they let go. Bella walked into the locker room and walked into the showers. She slide off all of her dirty clothes before letting the hot water drench her.

_Jacob._

That's what the water reminded her of. Jacob's warm hugs and smiles.

Bella smiled ruefully while placing her head on the cool tiles of the shower walls. The warm water still covered her body in heated kisses, but the coldness of the tile began to seep in. Malevolent memories were pushed to the front of her mind.

_Edward._

The name brought chills to her chest. The memories of their honeymoon were open wounds. Edward's bite marks glistened in the light of the shower. Her chest shuddered and her heart stopped. She had almost lost her humanity to someone she had once come to care about. Now the only thing that comes to mind when she thinks about him is fear and hatred. And pain. Lots and lots of pain.

She jerked her head away from the tile and tilted her back, allowing the water to drown her a bit.

_Jacob._

She washed herself and her hair, rinsed, and turned the water off and grabbed two towels. She wrapped one around herself while throwing the other around her neck. She walked to her locker and quickly opened it. She grabbed her white spots bra, a white, spaghetti strap shirt, white knickers, grey sweat pants, and her grey hoodie. She quickly slide one her bra and knickers before using her strawberry deodorant and sliding on the rest of her outfit.

She grabbed her white sneakers and put them on before standing, grabbing her bag, and walking out into the open. Mercy was gone, so Bella locked up. She walked over to her silver Lexus LFA. _Thank you, Carlisle._

She put her key in the ignition and laughed as Jeffree Star's nasally voice rang out:

Me and your girlfriend, we like the same things  
We buy the same shoes and we got matching rings  
And she wants to get a tattoo  
That says she really doesn't like you  
I'm not Disney, I'mma nasty bitch

She smiles on her way to her small apartment. She took the elevator up to her apartment, only to be meet by her big, white greatdane, California. "Hey, Cali. Did you miss me?" Cali nuzzled her leg and walked back to her bed. She laid her head down and she stared at Bella pitifully. Bella shook her head smiling.

"I'm sorry, pup. I've got to pack the rest of my stuff before the Mason gets here."

For the next two hours, Bella Swan packed and tucked. She was placing her toiletries in her bag when she heard a knock on the door. She grinned before walking to the door. She opened it up to see her close friend, Mason.

"What's up, slugger?" His Irish accent made his words slur slightly. "Hey, Mase. Please tell me you brought the truck?" Mason laughed before nodding. He and Bella began to pile up his truck with pots and pans, her television, with plenty other things. When they were finished, Mason pulled Bella in for a hug. He smelled like musk and sweat. He reminded her of Charlie.

"I'll miss you, slugger. I really will." He sighed into her hair. Bella hugged him tighter, her eyes beginning to water once more. "I'll miss you too, Mase. More than you'll ever know." He patted her back before saying, "Where exactly am I taking this stuff?" Bella wrote down the address. It was in Forks, but right outside of La Push.

Jacob.

"Ok, slugger. I'm off. See you later." He gave her another hug before going down stairs. Bella looked at Cali. Her big red eyes still looked pitiful. "I know, girl. I know."

She packed the rest of her things before laying her bags in the living room, and giving her key to the apartment owner, Josh.

She walked back upstairs to grab her bags and place them in the trunk. Then, she led California down and placed her in the back seat before giving her a small injection of Valium. Two minutes later, she was asleep. "Here we go, Cali. Here we go." She murmured.

After four years of being gone, she was returning home. However she was returning home with a secret. A secret she and her father would have to discuss in great length.

"Oh, yes," Bella murmured darkly as the scars on her arms began to, slowly but surely, fade away, "Charlie Swan will explain to me everything that is happening. Everything that is going to happen to me."


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Bit Smarter

Bella slowly pulled up to her new home. The house was a comforting yellow with white shutters, along with a white picket fence out front. _How cliché_, Bella thought bemused as she ran a finger along the edge of a pike. Mason was standing there, smoking a cigarette. "Those things will kill at some point, you know that, right?" Bella griped. "You ain't takin' that in my house, neither." Bella walked up to the mahogany door and put in the key. She slowly pushed it open and squealed at the cleanliness of it.

The door let her straight into the light blue living room that was already furnished with a couch, two love seats, and a coffee table. On the wall were a few nails to hang up her television. She walked further into the house to find the kitchen. The counters were marble with a very pristine stove and washer. The fridge was glistening with polish as she opened it to find nothing but white, clean shelves. Above her were more oak cabinets that were perfect for housing her plates, mugs, and bowls. Then, on the other side of the room was a medium-sized table with eight chairs. A big chandelier hung above it beautifully, making it look classy. Behind the table was a slide screen door that led out to the porch that housed two tables with umbrellas and four chairs each. On the far right of the porch sat a brand-spanking new grill that gleamed in the sunlight. Bella grinned brightly. _So far, so good._

She walked up the stairs after looking at the small cabinet underneath them. On her right was her light blue bathroom. It was sparkling with brightness. The shower was huge. It could probably fit a wolf, Bella thought impishly as she thought about Jacob being naked in her shower. She shook her head in amusement. _His penis is probably huge..._ Bella blushed lightly before going forward to the next room. It was the guest room. It was light green with a medium-sized bed with a purple comforter. It had an oak night stand along with a yellow lamp. It also had a walk in closet and a dresser. Bella nodded, impressed with the neatness. She walked down to the last room, _her_ room. She opened the white door and gasped. The walls were colored dark champagne. In the middle of the room was a large, four-poster king-sized bed along with gold-colored canopy. The bed spread was black with a golden trim and golden accent pillows. There was a dark, mahogany night stand with a gold lamp. It had a big walk in closet, a dresser, and a bathroom. It was perfect.

"I love this house, sooo much!" Bella gushed as she flew down the stairs and right into Mason. "Whoa there, slugger!" Mason chuckled as he grabbed her shoulders. "Ready to get started on this house?" Bella grinned brightly at him. "Totally!"

...

"That was...tiring." Bella sighed sleepily. Mason laughed and said, "Your actually tired! I'm still up and ready to go!" Mason looked at Bella sadly. "Speaking of go..." Bella sighed as the back of her eyes burned. She stood and gave Mason a big hug. "I'm gonna miss you, slugger." Mason sighed as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm gonna miss you too, Mase." Bella sobbed as tears began to fall. "Aw, please don't cry." Mason urged nervously. Bella laughed weakly. Mason and Bella walked outside before they said their last goodbyes. Mason got into his truck and waved goodbye. Bella nodded in acknowledgement before walking back inside to see if California had waken. Since she hadn't, Bella decided to give her father a visit.

...

"Dad! Hey, Dad! You here?!" Bella yelled as she walked into the small house. He father was walking down the stairs when he saw her. He smiled brightly at her, but slowly stared in confusion as her gaze hardened. "Dad, we need to talk." Bella said in a no-nonsense voice. "Wha-" "No," Bella growled, "No talking until I've talked, ok?" Charlie tensed but nodded.

Bella smiled grimly before sitting in the kitchen, patting in front of herself, so he would take a seat. He sat down cautiously in front of her, looking alarmingly alert.

"Now, Charlie, something strange has happened to me lately. I feel...strange. As though my body is taking on a form that could be the end of myself and everybody else," Charlie looked at her with fright and shock, "I feel it swirling around in my gut anytime I get to angry, or if my despair threatens to swallow me whole. It whirls around in my stomach, as though it is waiting for the right time to attack me on the inside, to control me on the outside. Then one day, something happens. A friend of mine eggs me on after I lost a fight. I'm telling her to stop, I'm telling her to quit, but she keeps going and going and going. Then boom! It happens. I throw my arm out and that swirling feeling threatens to consume me as it exits my body and throws itself at her. She screams, and the world slows down. Fire shoots out at her. She falls to the floor, unharmed, but the fire keeps coming. It's swirling around in my body, trying to suck me dry. Finally, it stops and the world speeds up. Luckily, we were alone. She's staring at me. I'm staring at her. The swirling in my body calms, but she's staring at me with such fear, it stabs me, right in my heart." Bella stared hard at the table before looking her father in the eye. "I could've killed that girl. The way she was looking at me, I coulda put her out of her misery. But I didn't." Charlie looked calmer now and threw her a smile.

He asked quietly, "And why didn't you?" Bella looked at him critically. "Because, it would have been wrong. You don't kill somebody for something like that." Charlie nodded again. "Exactly."

Bella stared at him again, "What's wrong with me, Charlie. What am I?" Charlie looked at her one more time before sighing. "Bella, there's nothing wrong with you. Honestly, I wouldn't think this would come to you as much of a surprise, seeing as before you moved, you hung out with shape-shifter's and vampires." Bella stared at him. "What," he said, hands raised in surrender, "you really didn't expect me to know, after all the years I've known Billy? Do you really think me that damn stupid, Bells?"

Bella shook her head numbly. "Another thing..." Charlie looked at Bella with a sadness and depression that had Bella's insides twirling in a human way. "What, dad? What is it?"

"Bella," Charlie started quietly, "I'm not your father."

Bella stared at him.

"And Renée isn't your mother."

Bella's chest began to cave in as tears welled in her eyes. Her lungs shrunk up. She couldn't breath. Her forehead hit the table unexpectedly. Fat tears rolled down her face as she sobbed loudly.

Her mother.

Her father.

Her memories.

They were fake.

_THEY WERE FAKE._

She screamed as the hole in her chest began to consume her entire being. She still couldn't breath. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she felt her hole grow larger.

She felt someone cradling her. The pain. The pain that was threatening to consume her. The darkness. "No!" She wailed. She wailed it over and over as the darkness traveled through her. "No! No! No!"

It was in her head. It swirled around in her body like an incurable poison. "Help me," Bella cried weakly, "somebody help me, please." The person cradling her picked her up and walked her to somewhere soft. Warm lips touched her forehead. "I'm sorry." They murmured, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The mantra settled into Bella's bones. "I don't want to be weak." she whispered. "I'm so tired of being weak."

"Then I'll help you get stronger, baby," the voice murmured sadly, "I promise."

_Can you though_, Bella thought numbly, _can you help me get stronger? Can you help me fill the hole that threatens to kill me, and kill me slowly? Can you help me hunt down the bastard that made me this weak? Can you help me find a man and a woman who gave me life, just so I can scream at them for doing this to me? How can you help me with so many problems? I don't think you can do it._

"I can, Bella. I can and I will. I love you, Bella. Don't you _ever_ forget that. You might not be mine, but I'll always love you like you are."

Bella groaned in pain as she tilted to the warmth. The person holding her began to hum softly in a molasses like timbre:

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are gray,_

_I hope you know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away..._

The slow, comforting noise soothed the ache in my chest. It throbbed once, twice. Then it slowed, becoming a small ache.

_I'm gonna survive this,_ Bella thought weakly, _I'm gonna survive this time around._

_..._

Bella woke up in her old bed. The ache in her chest traveled through her torso and back up. Bella gritted her teeth. She stood and slowly made her way down the stairs. Charlie was sitting there, patiently. He looked over at her and raised a brow. Bella sat down in front of him. They sat in a somewhat awkward, comforting silence. Bella was the first to speak.

"Who are you?"

Charlie gave a wryly laugh before saying, "I'm Charles Unalaq, Lieutenant and brother to Taroph Unalaq. Brother-in-law to Mala Unalaq and Renée Tonraq. Uncle to the twins Helio and Herzio Unalaq and twins Isabella and Anastasia Unalaq."

Bella thought hard for a second before saying, "Wait, your my uncle?!" Charlie nodded and the hole in Bella's chest shrunk a half a size. "I have a whole other family." Bella murmured sadly as the hole in her chest throbbed. Charlie nodded and asked quietly, "Would you like to see what they look like?"

Bella quickly nodded and Charlie stood. He walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. The water rushed out and Charlie stared at it. He straightened his body and backed up. "Charlie, what are yo-" Bella fell silent as he raised his hand and beckoned the water softly. The sink seemed to shudder as water began to float over to Charlie. The water came in an unsure stream as Charlie shifted his hands in circular motions. The water quickly formed a complete circle of water they wavered uncertainly.

Bella breath was caught in her throat as images began to show up in the water. A man and woman sat in thrones while two men knelt in between them. A young woman sat in front. They were all smiling. The man who sat in the throne looked a lot like her. He had her deeply tanned skin and a 5000-watt smile, but his eyes were a reddish auburn and his hair was a long, wavy, reddish-brown. The woman beside him was a polar opposite. Her skin was an ivory-white and she had a...slightly more pleasant Mona Lisa smile. Her hair was super long, straight, and white. Even her eyelashes were the color of snow. Her eyes were royal blue and kind. She was the most beautiful woman.

The man beside of her father had long, black hair. His skin was, along with my mother, pale ivory. His eyes were...topaz. A pang of throbbing pain shot through her chest. He didn't smile' only stared intensely at the camera. Bella quickly shifted her eyes over to her other brother. His hair was shorter and cropped, but was the same color as her fathers. His eyes were as well, along with his skin. His wasn't necessarily smiling, but smirking. He reminded Bella of someone; both of them did. While the one on the left reminded her of Edward, the one on the right reminded her of Jacob. Arch enemies.

The girl in the middle...she was Bella's polar opposite twin. She had all her same bodily features, but her hair was like their mothers; long, straight, and white. And her eyes were ice blue, not brown. She looked shy and guarded in the picture. Bella was liked that, not anymore.

"It's alarming, how much you look like your father." She jumped as Charlie spoke. His eyes shifted from her to her father quickly. "What do you mean? I don't look that much like him." Charlie smirked at her. "Bella, go look at yourself in the mirror."

She furrowed her brows, but complied nonetheless. She jogged up the stairs, ignoring the pain in her chest. SHe walked into the bathroom and gasped.

Her hair.

Her eyes.

Both different.

Her hair was much longer and wavier, seeing as it hit the bottom of her butt in loose, curly tendrils. Her eyes seemed wider and more alert as the color had changed from brown to reddish auburn, but that wasn't the biggest change. She was at least ten inches taller...maybe twelve. Her boobs grew into, at _least_, a DD and her ass was larger in a pleasant way. She was leaner; more lithe. She also had more curves. She stared in disbelief at her new body.

"Charlie!" Bella yelled. She stormed down the stairs in a flurry. She opened her mouth to speak, but Charles beat her to it, "The reason behind your sudden change is because of a deal me and your father made. The deal was that when you begin to realize who and what you are, you would change back into your natural body." She looked at him blankly before asking, "How tall am I exactly?"

Charlie stared at her before saying, "Eh, 6"4, 6"5?"

Bella stared at him for a few minutes before saying, "I'm gonna leave, ok?" Charlie nodded and went back into the kitchen. Bella walked out to her father's house a into her Lexus. Her boobs were pushed up as she zoomed to her house. She grumbled as she went inside. California leaped up and growled at her.

"Cali! Cali, it's me, Bella!" Bella urged. California cautiously walked toward her and sniffed. Suddenly, Cali leaped up and licked her face. Bella laughed and stroked her big white dog.

For the last few hours, Bella's been spending time with her buddy, Cali. "You'll never let me down, will you" Cali barked and panted. Bella laughed at her. She stood up from the floor and went to her closet. She had found a lacy black bra and thong set that still fit so she slide that on, along with her, "I didn't trip, I was just checking gravity" black undershirt. Her dark washed, high-waisted thigh shorts went along well with her black hook, sneaker wedge. She didn't bother doing anything to her hair, so she just put on some mascara and eyeliner with a little bit of lip gloss.

"Damn," Bella smirked at herself in the mirror, "I look good!"

"But where do I go looking this good?" Bella thought for a while before grinning.

_Time to take a stroll through La Push._


	3. Chapter 3: New Skills

Bella took in all the lustful and hateful stares as she walked past dozens of houses in La Push. She had been cat-called at, came onto, and stared at by the Quileutte men. While the other sex...well not so gratifying. She was glared at with either envy, hatred, or anger. _But what do you expect Bella,_ she thought to herself bemused, _you are praying on their men. _

"Hey! You!"

Bella smirked before turning around to face her least favorite wolf.

Now, being the only female wolf in a group of all male pack must be hard, so adding her ex-lover to the mix must have been hell, but that was no reason for her to be a bitch every minute of everyday. Bella let Leah's eyes roam over her. Her scarred forearm's glistened under Leah's scrutiny. Leah glared at her before laughing maliciously, "I didn't think I'd see the day that the vampire bitch would be coming back. Especially with a boob _and_ ass job! Wow, you really don't quit, do you?!"

Bella nodded appreciatively before saying, "And that, Leah, is obviously why you need an imprint. I mean, who likes a ornery bitch that whines about everything. Oh and another thing," She took a step closer, "I'm all natural honey. I didn't get any work done on these, " She grabbed her boobs, "or this." She turned around to show her ass.

Bella faced Leah. Leah glared with impressed anger before sneering, "What's with all the bite marks? Your human enough, so why all the bites? Is this a new kink thing?"

Bella glared fiercely at Leah before growling, "No, actually. The bite marks are where I almost died against my will on a deserted island. These," Bella took another step closer, leaning down into Leah's shocked face, "are only the marks of my survival." Bella turned around and continued her stroll through La Push. "Hey, I'm not done with you yet!" Leah growled as she walked towards her. Bella kept going, not really bothered by Leah's brash attitude. Leah fell into step beside Bella before saying, "I don't know whether I like the new Bella or not. I'm seeing she can be a real bitch, and I'm not sure how I feel about it."

Bella shifted toward her before asking, "Do I look like I really give a shit?"

Leah grinned before saying, "I'm liking her. I'm liking her a lot." Bella shrugged before furthering her walk. "Question." Leah said confusedly. Bella looked at her. "I'll tell you if I can."

"One," Leah started, "Where the hell did those come from?" Leah pointed at Bella's boobs and butt. Bella shrugged before saying, "Can't tell you that." Leah raised a brow. "Why, exactly, can't you tell me?" Bella sighed before saying, "Ok, you know how you have to keep the pack secret because it's not your secret to tell." Leah smirked wryly before saying, "Well, actual-"

"You know what I mean," Bella stated irritably, "well, that's what it's like for me. I don't have a right to tell you...or at least I don't think so. I haven't checked yet." Leah nodded before saying, "Does this mean you're apart of our little supernatural community?" Bella shrugged. "That why you're so damn tall?" She nodded.

They walked in silence before Leah asked, "Are we friends now?" Bella shrugged carelessly.

"I guess." Leah laughed before giggling out, "I think this is the strangest way I've made friends, ever." Bella smiled before nodding and saying, "Probably. I mean, we were just trying to eat each other's heart out, and now were having a nice little conversation about the supernatural." Leah laughed again. "Wait," Leah cocked her head, "if all you said was true, why didn't you come back to Forks?"

Bella looked at her wistfully before stating, "I didn't think I'd be very welcome, seeing as I practically ripped Jacob's heart into tiny, little, cite-sized pieces." Leah nodded before sighing, "You're probably right. I mean, me and Paul would have tried to rip you to shreds, and everybody else would really hate you, other than Jacob, of course." Bella nodded with a half-smile.

"Exactly."

They walked a little farther before Leah asked, "Well, what have you been up to, these last four years. you know, other than hiding from killer vampires." Bella stared at her blankly, "What," Leah laughed, "I know you're bound to attract _some_ unwanted attention." Bella sighed before answering, "I was training to be a fighter," Leah stared at Bella, disbelieving, "what! I was! Anyway, I was in Olympia training to be a fighter. Made friends, got money from fights, drank my ass off, and had a good time. It was very pleasant." Leah laughed again before saying, "You, Fighting? Drinking? I don't believe it!"

Bella smirked before saying, "You want to go bar hopping with me tonight?" Leah stared at her for a while. "Are you serious?" Bella's smirk widened, "Serious as a heart-attack. I mean, you could get some of the girls together and we could all go." Leah scoffed before saying, "Who do you mean? Kim? Rachel? _Emily?_" Bella grinned impishly, "That's exactly who I mean," Leah stared hard at her, "What? I could be fun! You invite them, I'll invite some of my friends, and we'll have a classic girls night out! It'll be perfect!"

Leah stared at her before sighing, "Fine, but you're inviting Emily." Bella rolled her eyes at Leah's childishness. "Really, Leah. Are you serious?" Leah glared at her angrily, "What do you mean, are you serious?!" Bella stared at her hard, "I meant what I said, Leah. It's been what, seven, eight years since the imprint happened? You can't hold all that anger and resentment with you, it'll just make you mean and bitter; it'll make your heart shrivel up and you'll never give anybody the chance to give you something to be happy about."

Leah growled and opened her mouth to speak, but Bella beat her to it, "Don't give me that shit about, 'I don't know what it's like', because I do. I mean, the one person in the world that I thought I loved more than anything left me in the middle of the woods, right after her ripped my heart out and stomped on it right in front of me. The heart he ripped out had to rebuild itself; fix the unfix-able. Then after a few months, that same person gets into trouble and I go after him like an idiot, and almost get myself killed. We come back together, and fight a newborn war that could have gotten everyone I've come to love killed all because that man I loved so much killed the mate of the vampire. Then, I get married to so-called man, and we go on our honeymoon, only to find myself on the brink of death right before we try to have sex. After that, I get stranded by myself with a Mexican maid, not knowing where the hell I was or how the hell I was gonna get home. Then, the father of so-called man comes to the island and picks me up, and takes me to a Florida hospital, where my so-called mother, father, and stepfather visit me. Then, my so-called father takes me to a little apartment out in Olympia, saying that Edward's father gave it to me along with a Lexus LFA and an apology. Then I get visited by Alice, and she begs me to come back to the family, but, obviously, I declined immediately, saying I could never forgive Edward for what he did. After a while of begging and pleading she leaves, and for the next three years I lived life happily until I got the courage to come back to Forks and face my past."

Bella stared hard at the flabbergasted Leah before saying quietly, "The only difference between me and you is that I had someone to lean on before Eddie-boy came back. And personally," Bella glares at her, "you could have had someone to lean on if you would stop being so selfish and trying to keep it all in your chest to become bitter and hateful to Sam and Emily. There ARE people who love you, Leah. If only you would open your eyes to see that." Bella stared limply at the ground, "Emily still loves you and she's still very sorry for what happened, but you won't let her be sorry enough in order for her to get in your good graces. Sam still loves you, but your too damn bitter to swallow your pride and let him apologize. Because, really," Bella threw an arm around Leah's slumped down shoulders, "that's all they can do. All you can ever do, when shit like this happens, is apologize, and really mean it."

Leah and Bella walked a little further in a sad, but understanding silence before Leah croaked, "You want to go see the pups?" Bella raised a brow before saying, "Who the hell are the pups?!"

Leah laughed weakly before saying, "The wolves. Do you want to go see the wolves?"

Suddenly, a nervous tingly feeling overtook her body."You sure that's a good idea?" Leah laughed before saying, "What? You think they're gonna eat you or something?" Bella looked at her with blankness. Leah laughed louder before saying, "Oh well. We're already here." Bella quickly looked up to see Emily's house. "Sam still Alpha?" Leah shook her head. "Jake?" Bella asked. Leah nodded with an air of confidence. Bella smiled, "Good for him." Bella walked with Leah nervously as they came up the porch. "Ready." Leah grinned. "As I'll ever be." muttered Bella lowly.

Leah opened the door and walked inside. Everything looking the same; even the seven men sitting at the table. They all turned their eyes to Bella. "What's up boys?" Bella grinned.

Their faces were hilarious. Paul and Quil was looking at her with an 'o' shaped mouth, Embry and Seth looked at her with a somewhat gaping mouth, Jared and Sam grinned at her. But none of them were better than Jacob's. His eyes looked to be about to pop out of his head as he traveled his eyes traveled her body hungrily.

Emily came out of the kitchen with a platter full of burgers before she saw Bella. She gave a startled 'oh' before quickly putting the platter of burgers in the middle of the table before saying, "Oh, Paul! Why didn't you tell me you were bringing one of your lady friends?"

Silence.

Silence.

Boisterous laughter poured out of every mouth other than Bella's and Emily's. Bella stared at her, offended before saying, "No you just didn't, Emily! Really!" Emily's eyes got as wide as saucers as the laughter continued. "Bella?" She nodded, laughing. Emily just walked over and gave her a hug. "I can't believe you just said that. I can't believe it." Bella muttered in disbelief.

"I am so offended."

"Well, vamp-whore, what the fuck do you want," sneered Paul, laughter all but forgotten. Bella's gaze hardened before saying, "I came to visit a few friends, asswipe. I did just get back in town." Paul growled intimidating at Bella, but she stood her ground. She bared her teeth at him as he stood up.

The pit of her stomach swirled angrily. Power began to quake through her body, making her skin sting and sizzle. She feel the power blow up to her head and her skin began to ache. She had the sudden urge to punch herself in the face for not staying at Charlie's and asking him questions.

"How about you shut the hell up and sit the hell down, Paul." snarled Leah. Paul's eyes flashed with surprise before they clouded with anger. "How about you make me, Leah!" he snapped and growled at her. Jacob stood up and began to push Paul outside silently. Everyone followed.

"The last thing you need to worry about is Leah, Paul." threatened Bella as she had the urge to put Paul in his place. Paul laughed at her before he taunted, "Or you'll what, _bitch_?! What's a weak human like you gonna do to a big bad wolf like me?!"

He didn't see her move. Hell, Bella didn't even feel herself move. The thumps of the hearts around her quickened and she heard the blood that rushed through their veins. The pumping began to seep down into her ears like a forbidden song; a mantra that she wasn't meant to hear. She had the sudden urge to spread bloodshed on the people how dare to disrespect her, starting with Paul Lahote. _No!_ She screamed in her head, _I won't kill them! I love them; they're my family!_

**They're my pack.**

Bella's slender fingers wrapped around Paul's throat and she lifted him off the ground with her unknown strength.

**Because he's my pack, I'll punish him for such insolence on an Alpha female.**

Her fingers tightened as she felt his hands pry at her fingers and his face swell with bright purple color. She heard the voices of others; the voices of panic and fear.

**I won't kill this foolish man, but I will make him suffer.**

Bella's fingers tightened then loosened as she brought his eye close, _"If you ever doubt my strength again; if you ever think that I am as weak as you thought I was, I will give you worse than a mere strangling, do you understand me?" _The voice wasn't hers. It was someone how had alarming strength and dominance; enough strength and dominance to get Paul to shake with fear as he nodded quickly.

Bella dropped him and fell to her knees. She groaned out an animal like noise from the bottom of her stomach as her chest swirled with a despairingly horrible pain. She screamed and tears pooled her eyes as the pain got progressively worse. "Bella! Bella, what's wrong?!" She laid her forehead on the ground and got into the fetal position. Her head face the woods as she muttered weakly, "Charlie, call Charlie. He'll know what to do; call Charlie."

She closed her aching eyelids and let the cool grass settle her muscles as everyone else moved with a quickness to do as she said. She could feel someone's hand press softly into the base of her spine to massage softly. Their head settled onto the middle of her back as they murmured, "Oh, Bells. What have you gotten yourself into now?"

_Jacob. My Jacob._

Bella smiled softly before letting the coolness of the grass calm her into a soft, light sleep.

Far from them, stood two wolves, watching. One was slender and black with bright topaz eyes, while the other was bulky and reddish brown with auburn eyes. They watched in awed silence as Bella picked Paul up like he was nothing, then dropping him as though he were nothing. _How merciful,_ Black thought wryly, _she let him live._

_Helio, not everyone is as bloodthirsty as you_, growled the auburn one angrily. Helio gave him a malevolent, wolf grin. _Oh, Herzio, don't you think I know that? I think we would get along better if you wouldn't be such a peasant sometimes, but, of course, that would be asking too much of you, wouldn't it?_ Herzio snapped and growled quietly at his brother. They watched a few minutes longer, in order to see the man that comforted their baby sister.

_Time to report back to father,_ Herzio stood, ready to leave, _Helio!_

Helio grumbled and stood walking silently beside his brother as they went to report to their father, Taroph.


	4. Chapter 4: Baby-Killer

"Bella. Bella, honey, wake up." Charlie's gruff voice filled her ears. Bella's eyes fluttered for a second, seeing as there was grass in her face.

"Why am I outside?" Bella's hoarse voice rang out tiredly. Charlie smiled softly as Bella kept her eyes closed before speaking quietly, "They were scared to move you. What happened, Bells?" Bella blinked her eyes before breathing deeply; scanning her brain for memories. "It was after Paul had insulted me. Something possessed me, Charlie. Something evil possessed me." Charlie frowned with worry before asking, "What did it want you to do, Bella?"

Bella's heart contracted and stuttered before whispering in despair, "It wanted me to kill them, Charlie. It wanted me to hurt them; rip them limb from limb." Charlie cursed under his breath. "Bella," Charlie asked hesitantly, "open your eyes for me, sweetheart." Bella squinted before forcing her eyes to open, only to hiss at the sudden brightness and clench her eyes shut. "Bella," Charlie said sternly, "open your eyes, NOW!"

Bella's eyes snapped open as a tiny wave of power washed over her in a show of dominance. She growled loudly in displeasure at her uncle. Charlie stared deeply into her eyes, fear and agony flickering back and forth. "No," he sighed sadly, "not my baby girl."

Charlie stared into her deadly black eyes. A golden band of malevolent yellow widened then shrunk in scrutiny. "You can't be," he whispered, his eyes welling up with tears, "you just can't." Bella stared at Charlie with worry. Her eye sight was 20-20, but blurry around the edges. It was as though her eyes zoomed in on his face; analyzing every crack, crevice, and wrinkle. It was almost as though her brain was trying to imprint his face in her soul forever.

**Family.**

There it was. The thing that encroached on Bella's body, consuming her heart and soul. It's watery voice struck chills into Bella's gut. It was deadly. It was dangerous. It was _trouble_.

_I DON'T WANT TO BE A BURDEN!_

Bella's body tensed up and the hole in her chest throbbed erratically. She gasped for breath; for any kind of air.

Inhale.

Exhale.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_INHALE._

_EXHALE._

It wasn't working. The air supply she was given was not going to her lungs. Her body burned in desperation. Her eyes welled up with tears as her head felt weightless. Her lungs gave a struggle as the hole spread into a trench; creating mayhem and chaos on her body. Darkness was going to consume her.

**Breathe.**

Her lungs filled with air and the trench was gone. Crisp air-filled her wind pipe, only to travel down and give her fragile lungs air. "Charlie," Bella sobbed pathetically, "what's wrong with me?" Charlie stared at her with sorrow filled eyes before saying, "Your father was right. For once in his life, he was right." He pulled Bella into his arms before sighing, "I have to call your parents, Isabella. It's the only way for you to learn. They are the only ones that can explain this."

Charlie looped his arms around the back of Bella's knees and upper back before picking her up bridal style and carrying her inside. The only wolves there were Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Leah. They all stood, stiff as boards before Jacob spoke, "What's going on, Charlie? What has happened to Bella?" Charlie stared hard speaking coldly, "There is nothing wrong with her, Jacob. She's just realizing her true-meaning in this world." Charlie made his way to the front door before Jacob laid a large, threatening hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Don't give me that, Charlie! I've told you my secrets, it's time you told me yours!"

Charlie snarled angrily at Jacob, his eyes swirling blue. The pipes in the house shook violently, making the most horrifying sound. "Charlie!" Bella whimpered anxiously into his chest. The creaking stopped and Charlie looked down at Bella briefly. Charlie clenched his jaw and with clenched teeth he hissed out, "Don't lie to my face, boy! You have yet to tell me about certain things that could be taken into consideration, since my niece is neck-deep within it! Your father had lied to me for years, and you have lied to me for a few years as well. Don't go accusing me of anything, when you go and do the same thing everyday to the people you've come to care about!"

Jacob faltered and Charlie quickly made himself scarce; tucking Bella away into his cruiser and speeding away to his home, not knowing how to explain this to his brother.

...

Bella followed behind Charlie shakily, her body quivering with anxious fear.

**Calm yourself, master. This is not healthy, feeling this way.**

Bella's heart stuttered and she let out a guttural groan. Fear began to consume her again as her eyes began to blot with darkness. _What the hell is that?!_

**I am the...darker version of yourself; your sense of wrathful justice.**

Bella forced herself to calm down, and ignored the voice inside her head. She focused on trying to listen to the conversation going on in the kitchen:

"Taroph, she's the one...I'm absolutely positive...the whites of her eyes turned black and her Iris' turned a golden shade of yellow...Taroph, she almost killed someone..." Bella grimaced and zoned off the conversation, not being able to hear what she did. Guilt swirled around angrily in her stomach in the inhuman way it did. Fear crept up Bella's throat and she wrapped her arms around her middle, hoping to stop the twirling bats that fluttered around in her stomach.

Bella couldn't believe it. Her hole throbbed softly, only sending a twinge of pain shuddering through her body. Her heart and abdomen hurt. She didn't want to see her parents, her siblings, anyone. The incident with Paul dragged evil memories to the forefront of her mind. She wanted to wallow in self-hatred for what happened to her years ago; what happened to her and her baby. Tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face in her hands.

"Heyyyy," crooned Charlie delicately as he knelt in front of her, "what's wrong, _petit voleur_?"

Bella shook with pain and wailed quietly, not willing to acknowledge that Charlie just called her 'Little Thief' in french. Charlie took her into his arms and held her for a few minutes, humming You Are My Sunshine. She stopped crying and enjoyed Charlie's paternal touch before the air shifted and he whispered, "And that would be your father."

Bella's heart stopped and stuttered before pounding in her chest. The knocks thudded three times before Charlie strutted over to the door. He paused at the door to look back at Bella. He gave a quick, strained smile before whirling around to open the door.

...

Bella's family was much more beautiful in person.

They walked with an air of confidence that no one could touch. It was almost like the world's trials and tribulations never took hold and shook them with destruction and concord. _How...Cullen-like of them_ thought Bella, bittersweet-ly.

Her father wore an all white Armani suit with a blue dress shirt and a yellow Ascot. Her mother wore a red sleeveless mockneck flare mini dress with leather Christian Louboutin palais royal high heels. Her brother Helio wore a white dress shirt with a brown suede vest and beige slacks. Herzio wore a red polo and a white leather jacket with dark, loose-fitted jeans. Anastasia wore a blue sleeveless loose-fitted button down shirt with white skinny jeans and blue burt suede wedge high top sneakers. Nothing had really changed other than hair length.

They stared at me expectantly and Bella raised a brow. "Well," Taroph's voice reverberated through the room, "aren't you gonna give us a hug?" Bella's mouth opened slightly, aghast. She shot a look at Charlie before saying, "Are they serious?" Charlie let out a breathless chuckle as Taroph and Mala stood confused. Helio, Herzio, and Anastasia sat across from her, staring with amusement.

"Of course we're serious, honey! Why wouldn't we be?" Mala's eyes stared at her with concern as she came over to sit beside of her. Bella shuffled over slightly before stammering, "W-well, this is the first we've ever met, and, personally, I don't feel comfortable with being too close to people I don't know." Mala nodded with understanding while Taroph sat down on the other side of her, confused.

"Why would you feel uncomfortable? Charles has told you about us correct?" Bella let a small giggle burst past her lips. Charlie shook his head with a smile on his face. "What?" Mala smooth, soft voice rang out. Bella smiled brightly and shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Well, let's go over the reason we're here, shall we?" Taroph's voice took a grim edge as he turned to face her. "Isabella," he started slowly, "I'm going to tell you the prophecy of the Omega.

"There once was three clans: Unalaq, Virgo, and Aleixo. Unalaq is middle clan between the three. They were created by the Moon, Sun, and Stars; creating equality amongst men, women, and children. Virgo is the eldest clan; they were created by the darkness that was the world before Earth; creating bigotry and deceit that filled the heads of the wicked. The Aleixo is the youngest; they were created by Earth, Water, Fire, and Air; creating power surges fueled by the Seven Deadly Sins. These three clans lived together peacefully under the rule of the Omega.

"The last Omega has come to pass; leaving us with no leader. She died hundreds of years ago, right when an unknown species moved in on the clans. They lived peacefully for one-hundred years, until the species decided they wanted more than what the clans would bargain for. They started a war that has lasted us three-hundred years. In these years, we have waited for the one person that could help; the one person that had the power to put a stop to all the fighting. The Omega.

"The Omega has powers unknown to us; powers that could heal the mind, body, and soul while destroying the mind, body, and soul. She could make someone's wildest dreams come true. Her job is to bring us together, rather than pull us apart," Taroph stared directly into Bella's eyes, "She is the only person able to. She can unite the three clans to take down a threat that could annihilate our world of Raniari." Bella sighed harshly and blinked at her father. "Are you telling me," Bella drawled softly, "that I might be the Omega?" Taroph paused to look at Charles before looking back at her while nodding.

Bella sighed again before standing up. "Where are you going?" asked Mala softly. "To get myself a glass of bourbon and whiskey. Do you want one?" Bella looked back at them. Anastasia cocked her head before asking in a tinkling voice, "Would that be healthy for your baby?"

Bella tensed and stared at her; her throat filling with bile as her chest throbbed erratically while sucking out her emotions. Mala gasped quietly and Taroph stared incredulously. Charlie blanched at Bella before asking, "Bella, what is she talking about?" Bella looked at Charlie lifelessly before saying monotonously, "I haven't had sex in four years, Charlie. I don't know what she's talking about." Bella stared down at her feet.

_Renesmee or Lucis._

Tears blurred Bella's eyes and her hands shook. She let out a harsh breath as she listened to Charlie feet walk closer to her. "Bella," asked Charlie softly, "what's wrong, _petit voleur_?" Bella whispered silently, "It's been four years, Charlie. There is no way that there's any remains." Taroph stood up and walked over, laying a firm hand on her shoulder. "Isabella," he crooned softly, "what are you talking about?"

"Charlie," Bella she sobbed, "I'm sorry."

Charlie's brows furrowed in confusion before pulling Bella in for a tight, paternal hug, "Sorry for what, _amour_?" Bella sobbed into his chest before saying, "For not being able to protect your grand-baby."

Deadly silence filled the room before Mala asked, "Isabella, sweetheart, what do you mean?" Bella sobbed louder into Charlie's chest, "It was Edward. He didn't want the baby; he hated it! He wanted it dead. When we came back from our honeymoon, he sent Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper away, leaving me, him, and Carlisle. They checked on the baby and I was so happy; I was finally getting the family I had always wanted. We went into the kitchen and Carlisle poured me some apple juice. After I drank it, the world became woozy and I passed out. When I woke up, I was wrapped in bandages, and my stomach hurt. Later that day, I learned that Edward made Carlisle abort the baby, but something went wrong, and I started bleeding. The temptation was to strong and he placed bites all over me; my legs, arms, neck. Everywhere. Carlisle couldn't stop him. Emmett and Jasper had to rip him away from me while Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle worked on getting the venom out.

"After a day or two, I asked for a divorce and Carlisle got me the annulment papers. Rosalie and Emmett drove me out to Olympia. They got me an apartment and stayed with me for a year before going back to the Cullen's. I'm sorry, Charlie! I'm so sorry!"

Growls erupted from the chests of many. Charlie pulled Bella closer and rested his head atop of her's. "Bella," grunted Charlie, "do you want me to call Jacob?"

_Jacob._

Bella nodded desperately as she loosened her hold on Charlie before being pulled into the grasp of Taroph. He purred lowly in his chest, sending soothing tremors through Bella as she whimpered pitifully. "Do you want me to take you to your room, _amour_?" Bella nodded and Taroph picked her up with ease before walking up the creaky stairs.

He placed Bella on her bed before whispering, "_Je suis désolé, que je n'étais pas là pour vous, mon amour. Je vous promets que je serai ici quand vous avez besoin de moi à l'avenir_."

Bella murmured in acknowledgement before drifting off into a restless sleep, waiting for her sun to shine in on her darkness.

* * *

_Je suis désolé, que je n'étais pas là pour vous, mon amour. Je vous promets que je serai ici quand vous avez besoin de moi à l'avenir:_ I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, my love. I promise I'll be here when you need me from now on.


End file.
